List of fictional sports teams
This is a list of fictional sports teams, athletic groups that have been identified by name in works of fiction but do not really exist as such. Teams have been organized by the sport they participate in, followed by the media product they appear in. Specific television episodes are noted when available. Baseball teams * Atlanta Hawks - For Love of the Game by Michael Shaara and ''For Love of the Game'' (film) There is a real NBA team with that name. * The Bad News Bears * Bay City Bluebirds - Bay City Blues * Bedrock Boulders - The Flintstones * The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings - The Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings by William Brashler * Blue Jays - Today's Game by Martin QuigleySupposedly based on the Toronto Blue Jays. * Brooklyn Bimbos - Pride of the Bimbos by John Sayles * Brooklyn Royal Dodgers - Sam's Legacy by Jay Neugeboren * Buffalo Pioneers - End of a Dynasty by Andrew MaloneySupposedly based on the New York Yankees. * California Rush - California Rush by Sherwood Kiraly * California Stars - The Greatest American Hero * Center City Stars - Luke by Peter Winston * Chester Gap Homebrews - If OJ, Michael Craft, and Patricia Ramsey Did It by Craig Gilmore * Cincinnati Brewmasters - Rio Loja Ringmaster by Lamar HerrinSupposedly based on the Cincinnati Reds and Milwaukee Brewers. * Coast City Angels - Green Lantern''Supposedly based on the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. * Cougarettes - ''Odditorium by Hob Broun * Crandall Giants - Child's Play by Sal Conte * Creepy Hollow Vampires - Stranger City Caper by Ross H. Spencer * Dallas Texans - A Season to Remember by Lynda Stowe Landers * Denver Marshalls - Can't Miss by * Graceville Oilers - Long Gone by Paul Hemphill * Gray's Cleaners - ''Stealing Home'' (book) by Phillip O'Connor * Grizzly Gulch No Soxs - Kirby's Last Circus by Ross H. Spencer * Hackensack Bulls - ''Brewster's Millions'' (1985 film) * Hadley Saints - Winter Always Comes by Donald Honig * Highbridge Hellbenders - Brittle Innings by Michael Bishop * Hoboken Zephyrs - The Twilight Zone * Hollywood Stars - The Cheat by Pat JordanThere was an actual minor league team in the Pacific Coast League called the Hollywood Stars that played from 1926-1957 at Gilmore Field. * Holyoke Redwings - by Domenic Stansberry * Kelly's Corner Shillelagh - Kirby's Last Circus by Ross H. Spencer * Manhattan Bears - Soupbone by Sidney Offit * Miami Gators - Back to the Future Part II * Miami Kings - Baseball Wives * Mobile Gamers - Major League Murder by Michael Geller * Mudville Nine - Casey at The Bat * Neptune Sharks - Veronica Mars * New Becton Hot Dogs - The Comeback Kids by Bob Cairnes * New Orleans Pelicans - Knave of Eagles by There was a minor league team by the same name during various seasons from 1887 until 1959 and again in 1977. * New York Americans - Squeeze Play by Paul Benjamin * New York Empires - ''Clubhouse'' (TV series) * New York Gents - Out at the Old Ball Game by Bernie Bookbinder * New York Goats - The Horse That Played Center Field''Supposedly based on the New York Mets; played the World Series against the Bronx Bombers, who were supposedly based on the Yankees. * New York Knights - ''The Natural''Supposedly based on the New York Giants baseball team, but according to author Bernard Malamud, they were based on the New York Yankees. * New York Lions - ''The Last Great Season by Donald Honig * New York Loons - Rhubarb by H. Allen Smith * New York Mammoths - Bang the Drum Slowly''Supposedly based on the New York Yankees, however their home games were filmed at the Mets' home of Shea Stadium and they played against various National League teams. * New York Metropolitans - ''Superbaby by Felix Mendelsohn, JrSupposedly based on the New York Mets. * New York Nats - Toot-Toot-Tootsie Good-Bye by Ron Powers * New York Warriors - The Rundown by James Magnuson * Oaktown Wolves - Southpaw by * Phoenix Wings - Can't Miss by * Portland Mavericks - A Baseball Classic by Merrit Clifton * Providence Jewels - Strike Three You're Dead by R.D. Rosen * Riverdale High School - Betty Cooper Baseball Star by Michael J. Pellowski * San Francisco Saints - ''Monk'' (TV series) * Santa Destroy Warriors - No More Heroes * Savannah Devils - Major League Murder by Michael Geller * Scappers - Home Run Hero and others by Dean Hughes * South Avenue Rovers - Things Invisible To See by Nancy Willard * Sticks - Guys Like Us by Tom Lorenz * Stoned Lightning - Achewood by Chris Onstad * Stoolbend Turtleheads - The Cleveland Show * Stranger City Strangers - Stranger City Caper by Ross H. Spencer * Sweetwheat Sweethearts - The Sweetheart Season by Karen Joy Fowler * Tampico Stogies - Long Gone * Valley Falls High School - Chip Hilton series by Clair Bee * Walla Walla Wombats - 3000 Miles to Graceland * Warriors - Today's Game by Martin Quigley * Washington Dudes - Breaking Balls by Marty Bell * Wichita Wraiths - Babe Ruth Caught In A Snowstorm by ''All G.O.D.'s Children'' by John Craig * Hollywood B's * New York Dets ''Balls'' by Gorman Bechard * Manhattan Meteorites * New Jersey Yankees BASEketball teams BASEketball is a mix of baseball and basketball played in the 1998 movie of the same name. * Dallas Felons * Detroit Lemons * L.A. Riots * Miami Dealers * Milwaukee Beers * New Jersey Informants * Roswell Aliens * San Antonio Defenders * San Francisco Ferries Batman * Gotham Goliaths (comic book) * Gotham Knights (comic book) * Gotham City Eagles (1966 TV series) * Motor City Wheels (1966 TV series) * The Pets (no city given, 1966 TV series) * Windy City Wildcats (1966 TV series) ''The Batting Machine'' by Mel Knopf * New York Americans * Portland Jacks ''Beanball: Murder at the World Series'' by Tom Seaver * Brooklyn BanditsSupposedly based on the Brooklyn Dodgers. * Jersey Boomers ''Benchwarmers * The Benchwarmers Blernsball teams Blernsball is the version of baseball in the year 3000 in the show Futurama *The Boston Poindexters *The Mars Greenskins *The New New York Mets *The New New York Yankees *The Pituitary Giants *The Swedish Meatballs Blockade Billy by Stephen King * Davenport Cornhuskers * New Jersey Titans ''Chappie & Me'' by John Craig * Colored All-Stars * Trentville Trents ''The Dixie Association'' by Donald Hays * Arkansas Reds * Asheville Wolves * Memphis Kings * Milledgeville Peacocks * Nashville Fugitives * Oxford Fury * Plaquemine Pirates * Selma Americans ''Grand Theft Auto'' (series) * Las Venturas Bandits - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Liberty City Swingers - Grand Theft Auto IV * Los Santos Saints - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * San Fierro Packers - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Liberty City Cocks - Grand Theft Auto III Philip Roth's The Great American Novel *Aceldama Butchers *Asylum Keepers *Independence Blues *Kakoola Reapers *Ruppert Mundys *Terra Incognita Rustlers *Tri-City Greenbacks *Tri-City Tycoons ''Hardball'' (1994 TV series) * California Pioneers * New Jersey Pioneers During the episode Lee's Bad, Bad Day, the Pioneer legends wore a uniform with New Jersey printed on the front. ''The Kid Who Batted 1.000 By Bob Allison * Chicks By Troon McAllister * Des Moines Majestyks Looney Tunes * Gas House Gorillas * Tea Totalers The New AToms' Bombshell'' by Robert Browne * Chicago AToms * Tampa Privateers ''Noonan: A Novel About Baseball, Esp, and Time Warps'' by Leonard Everett Fisher * Brooklyn Dutchmen * Providence Preachers * Spartans ''Pokémon'' (anime) * Electabuzz * Magikarp * Starmie ''Season of the Owl'' by Miles Wolff * Centerville Owls * Reidsville LuckiesThe Reidsville Luckies were a real team in the Carolina League from 1948-1954. ''The Sensation'' by Norman Keifitz * RedbirdsSupposedly based on the St. Louis Cardinals. * Texas Rustlers ''The 7th Game'' by Don Korvett * New York Patriots * Oakland Golds ''The Seventh Game'' by Roger Kahn * Binghamton White Sox * Los Angeles Mastadons * New York Mohawks * Pittsfield Eagles * Waterbury Yankees ''She's On First'' by Barbara Gregorich * Chicago Eagles * Memphis Arrows * Pennsylvania Liberty Bells ''The Simpsons *Burlington Drifters *Capital City Capitals (Dancin' Homer) *Salem Boulevardiers *Springfield Floozies - AAPGBL team in the 1940's *Shelbyville Shelbyvillians *Springfield IsotopesBart Simpson's Little League team are the Springfield Isotots, and the Albuquerque Isotopes, a real minor-league team, were named after this team. ''Spitballs & Holy Water'' by James F. Donohue * Boston Black Beans * Chicago American Giants * Texas Black Lone Stars ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Logicians (All-Vulcan baseball team) * London Kings * Niners (command crew of ''Deep Space Nine) * Pike City Pioneers ''Superman'' (comic book) * Metropolis Meteors * Metropolis Monarchs ''Total Recall * Tokyo Samurai * Toronto Maple LeafsThere is a real NHL team with this name. Universal Baseball Association *Beaneaters *Bridegrooms *Excelsiors *Haymakers *Keystones *Knickerbockers *Pastime Club *Pioneers *The Zodiacs Basketball teams * Atomic Supermen - ''Futurama * Basin City Blues - ''Sin City'' (film) * Cascade Jaguars - ''The Sentinel'' (TV series) * Charlotte Banshees - women's team in Juwanna Mann * Deon Demons - team owned by Larry Deon in seaQuest 2032 * Hickory High School Huskers - Hoosiers * Los Angeles Diablos - ''Bedazzled'' (2000 film) * Los Angeles Knights - Like Mike * Metropolis Generals - ''Superman'' (comic book) * New England Knights - The Hoops Life * Pittsburgh Pythons/Pisces - The Fish that Saved Pittsburgh * San Francisco Condors - The Advocate's Devil (1999 TV movie) * Western University Dolphins - Blue Chips American Basketball Association * Flint Tropics - Semi-Pro * New Jersey Turnpikes - ''New Jersey Turnpikes'' (1999 TV movie) * Roswell Rayguns - Nike TV commercial Batman * Gotham Guardsmen (comic book) * Gotham Gators - ''The Batman'' (TV series) ''Grand Theft Auto (series) * Liberty City Penetrators - ''Grand Theft Auto IV * Los Santos Saints - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''One Tree Hill'' (TV series) * Gilmore College Cobras * Tree Hill High School Ravens ''The Simpsons * Austin Celtics (The Burns and the Bees) * Springfield Celtics/Excitement (The Burns and the Bees) * Springfield Isotopes Space Jam * Monstars * ToonSquad Semi-Pro * Flint Tropics Aeroball teams Aeroball is a futuristic version of basketball played with jetpacks in the ''2000 AD strip Harlem Heroes. *The Baltimore Bulls *The Berlin Blitzkreigs *The Bushido Blades *The Flying Scotsmen *Gorgon's Gargoyles *The Harlem Heroes *The Montezuma Mashers *The Siberian Wolves *The Teutonic Titans Cheerleading squads * Arbourville High Hawkettes - The Blob * Bayshore High Barracudas - That's So Raven * Brewster High Roosters - Hatching Pete * Cheevers High Chipmonks - The Suite Life of Zac and Cody * Dearling High Tornadoettes - Down Time * East High Wildcats - High School Musical * Erinsbouragh High - Neighbours * Grove Lionettes - The Princess Diaries * Hellcats - Hellcats * John Hughes High Waspettes - Not Another Teen Movie * Lakeshore High Wombats - JONAS * Lakewood High - The Troop * Lelani High - Relic Hunter * Lincoln High Emancipators - Sugar & Spice * Lake Munroe High School Lakers - Princess Protection Program * Middleton High Maddogs - Kim Possible * North Hollywood High Frogettes - A Cinderella Story * Polk Dots - Married… with Children * Ridgeway Junior High Bulldogs - iCarly * Riverdale High - Archie Comics * Seaview Middle School Pirates - Hannah Montana * Seaview High School Stingrays - Hannah Montana * Smallville High School Crows - Smallville (TV series) * Spartanettes - American Beauty * Summerton High School Rams - Minutemen * Texas Longhorns - Man of the House * Tree Hill High Ravenettes - One Tree Hill * Tribeca Prep Turkeys - Wizards of Waverly Place * Vipers - Death Proof * West High Knights - High School Musical * William McKinley High School Cheerios - Glee * Wiz Tech - Wizards of Waverly Place ''Bring It On'' * Broncos * Bullets * Champion * Coyotes * East Compton Clovers * Giants * MCH * New Pope Cavaliers * Patriots * Rancho Carne Toros * Sprinkels * Vikongs * CHS * RL * SJH * Saints ''Bring It On Again * Cal State Stingers * Renegades Bring It On: All or Nothing * Beach * Cerritos * Coast * Crenshaw Heights Warriors * Falcons * Pacific Vista Pirates * Twisters Bring It On: In It to Win It * Catz * Cougars * East Coast JetsBased on gangs from West Side Story. * East-West Shets * Flamingos (Flaming Hoes) * Prairie Dogs * Sebring * SunCoast Allstars Team from Oldsmar, Florida that was recently closed and bought out with a name change to TumbleTech. * UCF All Stars * West Coast Sharks Bring It On: Fight to the Finish * Cholos * Coast * East LA Rough Riders * Malibu Dream Team * Malibu Jaguars * Malibu Vista Sealions * West Coast All Stars Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Hemery High (film) * Bulldogs (TV series) * Sunnydale Razorbacks (TV series) 8 Simple Rules * Jefferson High Tigers * Liberty High Owls Fired Up * Bulldogs * Champions * Dragons * East Eagles * Gerald R. Ford High School Tigers * Mustangs * Pandas * Peoria Panthers * Scorpions [[Heroes (TV series)|''Heroes (TV series)]] * Costa Verde High School Conquistadors * Union Wells High Wildcats ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Buchanan High Bollweevils * James K. Polk Wolves The New Guy * Eastland Heights High Highlanderettes * Rock Creak High Drillerettes [[Sweet Valley High (TV series)|''Sweet Valley High (TV series)]] * Bosters * Sweet Valley High Gladiatorettes ''Zoey 101 * Loganettes * Pacific Coast Academy Stingrays Croquet teams All from the ''Thursday Next novels, in which croquet has been reinvented as a fast-paced contact sport. *Gloucester Meteors *Reading Whackers *Swindon Mallets Dodgeball teams All featured in the film Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story *Average Joe's (the protagonist's team) *Globo Gym Purple Cobras *Skillz That Killz *Lumberjacks *Team Blitzkrieg *Kamikazes *Las Vegas Police Department *Poughkeepsie State Flying Cougars *The Gay Gang *MILFS *Moose Knucklers *Clown Punchers *Mulchers *She-Mullets *Wedgies *Yetis *Pouncers *Flying Cougars American football teams * Adams College Atoms - Revenge of the Nerds * Ampipe Bulldogs - All the Right Moves * Arlen High School Armadillos - King of the Hill * Arizona Sparklies - Suite Life on Deck * Blue Mountain State Goats - Blue Mountain State * Boston Rebels - ''The Game Plan'' (film) * California Atoms - ''Gus'' (film) * California University Condors - Beverly Hills, 90210 * Cougars - Playmakers * Duluth Bulldogs - Leatherheads * Eastern State University Timberwolves - The Program * Enormous State University Sandcrabs - Tank McNamara * Franklin State University Warriors - ''Unbreakable'' (film) * Heartland State University Comebacks - The Comebacks * John Hughes High School Wasps - Not Another Teen Movie * London Jets - Red Dwarf (zero-G football) * London Silly Nannies - Family Guy * Lone Star State Unbeatables - '' The Comebacks'' * Los Angeles Cougars - ''The Incredible Hulk'' (TV series) (''Killer Instinct'') * Los Angeles Outlaws - Against All Odds * Marlin Briscoe High School Hawks - Nike TV commercial * Mean Machine - ''The Longest Yard'' (1974 film) and ''The Longest Yard'' (2005 film) * Miami Bucks - Semi-Tough * New Jersey Blazers - Magnum, P.I. (''One More Summer'') * New York Smashers - Kickers, Inc. * North Dallas Bulls - North Dallas Forty * Park City Pirates - ''Lucas'' (film) * Pittsburgh Ironmen - ''Queer as Folk'' (US TV series)The Pittsburgh Ironmen were a real team in the early days of the NBA. * Polk High School Panthers - Married… with Children * Quimby Falls Buzzards - Fumbleheads * Raccoon Sharks - mentioned briefly at the beginning of Resident Evil Outbreak * Ridgemont Wolves - Fast Times at Ridgemont High * Roadrunners - The 6th Day * Rydell High School Rangers - ''Grease'' (film) * San Diego Sabres - ''The Game'' (US TV series) * Seattle Cobras - iCarly * South Park Cows - South Park * Texas Angels - The A-Team (''Quarterback Sneak'') * Texas State Armadillos - ''Necessary Roughness'' (film) There is a real Texas State University, but it did not assume the name until more than a decade after the movie came out; its sports teams are known as Bobcats. * Texas Pistols - The Franchise (novel) by Peter Gent * Tom Landry Middle School Longhorns - King of the Hill * University of Los Angeles Peacocks - The Fresh Prince of Bel Air * Urbania Little Giants - Little Giants * Washington Sentinels - ''The Replacements'' (film) * West Canaan High School Coyotes - ''Varsity Blues'' (film) * Zucchini Warriors - Zucchini Warriors by Gordon Korman ''Any Given Sunday * Albuquerque Aztecs * California Crusaders * Chicago Rhinos * Colorado Blizzard * Dallas Knights * Houston Cattlemen * Kansas Twisters * Los Angeles Breakers * Miami Sharks * Minnesota Americans * New York Emperors * Oregon Pioneers * Orlando Crushers * San Francisco * Seattle Prospects * Washington Lumbermen * Wisconsin Icemen Backbreaker *Albuquerque Isotopes *Anaheim Thrashers *Arizona Assassins *Atlanta Firebirds *Baltimore Cannons *Birmingham Irons *Boston Smugglers *Buffalo Beasts *Carolina Leopards *Charleston Cougars *Charlotte Yellow Jackets *Chicago Talons *Cincinnati Hogs *Cleveland Kings *Colorado Six Shooters *Columbia Colonels *Columbus Blitz *Dallas Spectres *D.C. Law Makers *Denver Outlaws *Detroit Devils *Fresno Wildfires *Green Bay Grizzlies *Honolulu Breakers *Houston Wranglers *Indianapolis Spartans *Jacksonville Amberjacks *Kansas City Blues *Las Vegas Rollers *Little Rock Maulers *Los Angeles Raptors *Michigan Tanks *Miami Thunder *Minnesota Mustangs *Nashville Guardians *New England Militia *New Jersey Pirates *New Orleans Settlers *New York Red Tails *Oklahoma Stampede *Oakland Scourge *Omaha Cyclones *Orlando Lightning *Philadelphia Liberty *Phoenix Inferno *Pittsburgh Pioneers *Portland Tomahawks *Salt Lake Wrath *San Antonio Scorpions *San Francisco Tridents *San Jose Coyotes *Seattle Wolves *St. Louis Racers *Tampa Bay Tigers *Tennessee Swarm *Wichita Wildcats Batman * Boston Colonials (Batman: The Animated Series, Fear of Victory) * Gotham Knights (formerly the Gotham Giants, from the comic book) * Gotham Wildcats (formerly Goliaths, from the comic book) ''The Best of Times'' (film) * Bakersfield Tigers * Taft Rockets ''Blitz: The League II *Arizona Outlaws This would have been the name of a real USFL team had there been a 1986 season. The Arizona Wranglers and Oklahoma Outlaws planned a merger. *Atlanta 404 *Baltimore Bearcats *Carolina Copperheads *Chicago Marauders *Cincinnati Crusaders *Cleveland Steamers *Denver Grizzlies *Detroit Devils *Houston Riders *Kansas City Crossfire *Las Vegas Aces *Los Angeles Riot *Mexico City Aztecs *Miami Hammerheads *Milwaukee Hounds *Minnesota Reapers *New England Regulars *New York Nightmare *Philadelphia Brawlers *Seattle Reign *Vancouver Beavers *Washington Redhawks ''Coach'' (TV series) * Los Angeles Mighty BucksOrlando Breakers owner Doris Sherman (Katherine Helmond) proposed a move to Los Angeles (episode Save the Wave) to increase revenue for her club. * Minnesota State Screaming EaglesThere is a real Minnesota State University, with campuses bearing that name in Mankato and Moorhead, but neither adopted the "Minnesota State" name until after the series ended. Sports teams at the real Minnesota State campuses are respectively Mavericks and Dragons. * Orlando Breakers ''Earth: Final Conflict * London Royals (''Resurrection) * Los Angeles Quakes (Resurrection) ''Eyeshield 21 * Deimon Devil Bats * NASA Shuttles'' * Ojo White Knights'' * Seibu Wild Gunmen'' * Shinryūji Naga'' * Teikoku Alexanders'' ''1st & Ten'' (TV series) * California Bulls * Chicago Huskies * Dayton Cougars * Houston Stallions * Houston Riggers * Phoenix Warriors * Toronto Mustangs * Other cities mentioned as having teams, but not identified by nickname include Pittsburgh, Buffalo and Miami. ''Grand Theft Auto'' (series) * San Fierro 69ers - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Vice City Mambas - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Endsville Fluffycats * Rump City Bootyheads The Last Boy Scout * Cleveland Cats * Los Angeles Stallions Monk * California Wildcats ([[Monk_(season_7)|''Mr. Monk Makes the Playoffs]]) * San Francisco Condors (''Mr. Monk Makes the Playoffs'') ''The PJs * San Francisco Treat ([[The_PJs#Season_2:_2000|''Parole Officer and a Gentleman]]) * Tri City Nuance (''Parole Officer and a Gentleman'') ''Smallville'' (TV series) * Metropolis Sharks * Metropolis University Bulldogs * Smallville Crows ''The Simpsons * Shelbyville Sharks (Homer Loves Flanders) * Springfield A&M Snortin' Swine (Faith Off, ''Homer Goes to College) * Springfield Atoms (Homer Loves Flanders) * Springfield Meltdowns (Million Dollar Abie) * Springfield University Nittany Tide (Faith Off, Homer Goes to College) * Springfield Wildcats (Bart Star) Spider-Man * New York Mammoths - The Amazing Spider-Man (Vol. 1 #253) * San Francisco Skyhawks - The Amazing Spider-Man (Vol. 1 #253) ''Superman * Metropolis Meteors * Metropolis Metros United States Cartoon Football League * 80's Cartoon All-Stars (Miami) * Cartoon Network All-Stars (New Jersey) * Classic Cartoon All-Stars (San Francisco) * Comic Strip All-Stars (Washington) * Disney East All-Stars (Orlando) * Disney West All-Stars (Los Angeles) * FOX All-Stars (Carolina) * Hanna-Barbera South All-Stars (Atlanta) * Jim Henson All-Stars (Denver) * Justice League (Kansas City) * Masters of Power (Virginia) * Modern Cartoon All-Stars (New York) * Nickelodeon All-Stars (Detroit) * Star Trek (Tennessee) * Sci-Fi All-Stars (Seattle) * The Simpsons (Boston) * The Smurfs (Chicago) * The Transformers (Houston) * TV Ad All-Stars (Utah) * Warner Bros. All-Stars (Philadelphia) * Coming in 2012... * Hanna-Barbera North All-Stars (Pittsburgh) * Marvel Comics All-Stars (New Orleans) * Team Possible (Kim Possible) (Dallas) * Team Canada (Edmonton) The Waterboy * Clemson Stars * Louisville Mystics * South Central Louisiana State University Mud Dogs * University of Louisiana CougarsSeveral real schools have borne the University of Louisiana name. From 1847 to 1884, Tulane University was known as The University of Louisiana. In 1995, the modern University of Louisiana System was established, but no schools took the "University of Louisiana" name until 1999, the year after ''The Waterboy was released. In that year, the schools formerly known as the University of Southwestern Louisiana and Northeast Louisiana University became, respectively, the University of Louisiana at Lafayette and Monroe. Under the law establishing the University of Louisiana System, no school can call itself "University of Louisiana" without a city or other regional identifier. Both modern "Louisiana" schools are generally referred to as "Louisiana-Lafayette" and "Louisiana-Monroe", and their teams are respectively Ragin' Cajuns and Warhawks (the latter was known as the Indians until June 2006). Football (soccer) teams *Ashton Athletic (Horrid Henry) *Barnstoneworth United - Ripping Yarns *Big Green - The Big Green *Bio Zombie F.C. - Bio Zombie *Brasil - Días de Fútbol *Brentwich United - United! *Buggleskelly Thursday - Oh, Mr Porter! *Dedfield School - Thunderbolt and Smokey! *Earls Park F.C. - Footballers' Wives *F.C. De Kampioenen - FC De Kampioenen *Fulchester United - ''Viz'' (comic) *Glipton Grasshoppers/Glipton Giants - Jossy's Giants *Harchester United F.C. - ''Dream Team'' (TV series) *Heroes F.C. - Voetbalvrouwen *Hounslow Harriers - Bend It Like Beckham *Klapzuba's Eleven - Klapzuba's Eleven by Eduard Bass *Melchester Rovers - Roy of the Rovers *Neasden United F.C. - Private Eye *Naboombu Dirty Yellows and True Blues - Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Red Park City - The Premier *Swift Boys - All stars - De serie *The Hurricanes - ''Hurricanes'' (TV series) *Tolcaster F.C. - Scorer in Daily Mirror *Warbury Warriors - ''Striker'' (comic) *Weatherfield County - Coronation Street *Walford Town - EastEnders ''Grand Theft Auto'' (series) *Liberty City Beavers - Grand Theft Auto III *Liberty City Cocks - Grand Theft Auto III *Red Mist FC - Grand Theft Auto IV ''Renford Rejects *Renford Rejects *Renford Razors *Slice Girls Rudo y Cursi * Atletico Nopaleros * Deportivo Amaranto Shaolin Soccer *Team Evil *Team Shaolin [[A Touch of Frost (TV series)|''A Touch of Frost (TV series)]] *Denton Athletic *Denton F.C. Ice hockey teams * Gotham Blades - ''Batman'' (comic book) * Hamilton Steelheads - ''Power Play'' (TV series) * Keystone City Combines - ''Flash'' (comics) * Lansing Ice Wolves - Tooth Fairy * Metropolis Mammoths - NHL team, ''Superman'' (comic book) * Miami Blades - Dexter (Popping Cherry) * The Mighty Ducks A fictional team that led to the creation of a real team, the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (now the Anaheim Ducks). * Mustangs - ''MVP'' (TV series) * Mystery Eskimos - Mystery, Alaska ''Bon Cop, Bad Cop (all in the CHL, a fictional equivalent to the NHL) * Montreal Patriotes * Quebec Fleur-de-Lys Former CHL team, sold to Colorado before the events of the movie—an obvious parallel to the real-life Quebec Nordiques, which were sold in 1995 to a group from Denver who moved the team and renamed it the Colorado Avalanche * Toronto Loyalists Bones * Fed Cases ([[Bones_(season_4)|''Fire in the Ice]]) * Firedawgs (''Fire in the Ice'') ''Grand Theft Auto (series) * Liberty City Rampage - ''Grand Theft Auto IV ''Lance et compte * Le National de Quebec * Trois-Rivieres Dragons The Simpsons * Kwik-E-Mart Gougers (Lisa on Ice) * Mighty Pigs (Lisa on Ice) * Springfield Ice-o-topes (Helter Shelter) [[Slap Shot (film)|''Slap Shot (film)]] * Charlestown ChiefsA real minor-league hockey team in Johnstown, Pennsylvania, where much of the movie was shot, is named the Johnstown Chiefs in honor of the fictional Chiefs and the city's involvement in the movie. * Long Island DucksThere is a real minor-league baseball team with this name. * Syracuse Bulldogs * Petersboro Patriots ''What's with Andy? * East Gackle Cheapskates * Moosehoof Stick Handlers [[Youngblood (1986 film)|''Youngblood (1986 film)]] * Hamilton Mustangs * Thunder Bay Bombers A fictional team that led to the creation of a real team, now known as the Thunder Bay K&A Twins. Go Figure * Buckstone Eagles * Terrytown Tigers * Devils * Huskies Jump-rope (Double Dutch) Teams ''Jump In * Dutch Dragons * Hot Chilli Steppers * Jive Js * Joy Jumpers * Jump Masters * Kung Fu Flyers * Sunset Skippers Motocross Teams Motocrossed * Art Henderson Racing * Carson Racing Quidditch * See List of Quidditch teams Rugby teams ''The Art of Coarse Rugby by Michael Green *Bagford Vipers B *Old Rottinghamians Extra B Lacrosse Teams Wild Child * Abbey Mount. * Bodley Manor. * Oxley. * Stowe. Notes See also *List of fictional sports External links *TELEVISION & FILM HELMETS *Movie/TV helmets Sports teams Fictional sports teams Category:Fictional sports teams